Street Rat
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Songfic. Zuko makes a girl he found his righthand woman. What will happen to him now that his right hand is a smart ass, loud mouthed, theif? ch6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Omg I don't own avatah. **

In a small earth kingdom market place; fire nation soldiers were chasing after a pretty young earth bender. Her brown hair reaching her shoulders and her green eyes shining with excitement over the ruckus she started. Her pet monkey Abu followed her. The soldiers had spears; and as she ran she stole stuff from the stalls.

"Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke" She sang as she and Abu dodged the attacks of the soldiers. Their knapsack filled with food.

"Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!" They shouted at her as they stabbed her with their spears. She deflected an attack by putting a loaf of bread on the tip of the spear.

"Just a little snack guys" She looked at them apologetically; but she snatched the bread and ran. The venders all shouted.

"Rip her open take it back guys!"

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Abu!" The girl and her monkey hid behind a stall and the fire nation soldiers ran right passed.

"Oh it's sad Chan's hit the bottom

she's become a one-woman rise in crime" rich looking girls in kimonos with paper fans sang sadly. Hateing that she was making such a mockery of their sex. The soldiers spotted her and she took off running; passed a tailor shop.

"I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em" The fat tailor sang before Chan snatched a skirt and put it in her bag. She made a turn that brought her back to the girls in kimonos. She hid herself among them and sang.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!" They found her and she started running again. "One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block" A bunch of venders tried to cut her off by forming a block ade to the exit.

"Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" She climbed onto a roof of a building and smiled at them.

"Let's not be to hasty.." That's when the soldiers jumped on top of the roof and started chasing her there too. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along"

"Wrong!" They all shouted at her.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats"

"Vandal!"

"One hop ahead of the hump"

"Street rat!"

"One trick ahead of disaster"

"Scoundal!"

"They're quick, but I'm much faster"

"Take that!" She came to the end of the roof tops; behind her stood the guards; and infrount of her was a fall that could possibly kill her.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump" She grabbed onto Abu and jumped. Letting whatever will happen to her happen. When she landed in the arms of someone you wouldn't expect. Or would you?

The arms of Prince Zuko! He rose an eyebrow when out of the sky a woman fell into his arms; with her pet monkey. She smiled at him apologetically. He dropped her onto the ground; she snorted and dusted herself off.

"Talk about bad manners." She snapped; but behind her were the soldiers shouting

"STOP THIEF!" She turned to her pet monkey and shouted.

"C'mon Abu!" The monkey followed her as she ran from them. The soldiers stopped infrount of Zuko and held up a picture of Chan and Abu.

"You seen this girl?" Iroh pointed the opposite way of where she really went. They ran that way; and then Zuko asked why he bailed her out.

"She probably has a reason for stealing." Zuko shrugged it off and went to collect what they came there fore.

Chan and Abu ran to an ally way, and rested against the wall. She laughed with her monkey and broke off half a piece of bread, her monkey ate half; and she ate half.

"They need better police." After some eating; Abu heard her singing softly. "Riffraff, street rat

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor girl? No, siree

They'd find out

There's so much more to me" Abu patted her leg and finished his half of the bread.

"Excuse me miss." Chan jumped when she saw Iroh walking to her. She at first thought he was part of the fire nation police that was chasing her; but then he started speaking. "I won't harm you. But you were being chased by those soldiers; why?"

"I stole from the market place. Not very inconspicuously but I did."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be able to eat if I didn't. Abu and I need food just as much as the fire lord."

"That's understandable. But-"

"There she is! Get her!"They turned and saw the police running to her. Abu crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder as she and Iroh ran from them; they passed Zuko on the way to the ship; Iroh grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him along with them. Taking her aboard ship and Iroh telling her to hide below deck. Before the police could do anything; the ship was out of the port.

She was able to come back above deck; trying to catch her breath.

"Uncle! Why did you do that? She's a wanted criminal!" She took that as an insult; even if it is true.

"Hey! A girls gotta eat!" She snapped. Zuko growled and the two started arguing. Over what is a bit confusing. Abu and Iroh just watched idly by;as the words flew in the air; they caught a couple of them curse words. However; not from Zuko. Chan had the mouth of what you would think Zuko would have. Because she doesn't have any parents; she has no reason not to curse. What would happen through the rest of the fic if these two can't figure out how to cope with each other? well...you'll just have to sit back and wait my dear reader.

**

* * *

omg I deleted Misty cause it was hard. BUT! Once I know more about that whole 'children adapting the behaivor of whatever raises them' thing. I'll probably re-do it. Most likely. Almost definitly. But not now. :D sorry 'bout that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Omg I don't own avatah. **

She was to be let off at the next port which was two or three weeks away.While Zuko was off throwing a fit; Chan was invited to join them in music night. She accepted greatfully.

While Abu sat with Iroh; Chan waited for her turn. Three or four crew members went first; and then Chan. She told them of what her origonal homeland was like.

"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear If they don't like your face

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night

Arabian nights Like Arabian days

More often than not Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes " Everyone clapped; even if the song was quite depressing. The fire pit made the effect of the song much better; it gave it a mystic atmosphere and the story intrest.

Chan was allowed a room to stay in untill they reached the port. While in there; Iroh went to talk with Zuko.

"What is it uncle?" Zuko was writing in..what some would call it a captains log. I call it his journal. He closed it to lison to his uncle.

"Zuko; I really think we should allow Chan to stay."

"Who?"

"That girl we-I allowed on the ship. Zuko if she has to steal; she must be very poor. That girl is skinny as a rail! we've got to give her a home! I'm sure she'll offer her servises to you."

"What servises? All she can do is steal and I don't want a theif on my ship!" He snapped at his uncle.

"She could be your right hand woman! Zuko; she could swear her loyalty to you! whatever you wish!" Iroh was hopeing that he was persuading his nephew; but Zuko shook his head.

"How can we trust her uncle? she is a criminal!"

"Zuko; she isn't bad. She isn't a criminal! I bet that if you and I were going hungry you'd do the same she is doing." Zuko was quiet. His uncle was right; he would do exactly the same thing.

"Go away."

"Consider it Zuko; the girl needs a home." Iroh then walked out the door; and hoped his nephew was considering it.

Zuko walked onto the deck the next morning; just as the sun was waking. He saw Chan with Abu on deck; just stairing at the sea. She was talking to her monkey.

"I wounder if we'll find a home in our new island Abu; our other one wasn't great but it was an umbrella when it rained. I hope they have a market place; where will we do all our looting for food?" Zuko growled.

"It won't matter." He spoke up. "I'm giving you a chance to stay on my ship. But you must be my right hand woman. Understand? No robbing me." Chan blinked and looked at Abu; she smiled and pouted.

"Aww. But your so pretty! I love robbing pretty people!" Abu laughed; but it wasn't really that funny. "OK, but seriously, I'll tell you; if you agree to something." Zuko nodded. "You have to be my friend." Zuko rose an eyebrow; and nodded; she was his right hand after all; might as well. "Well Prince Zuko had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is tell me. And I'll say." She stopped to build dramatic tension. "Mister Zuko, sir What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me.

Yes sir, I pride myself on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish It's yours!

True dish How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you

You ain't never had a friend like me!" Zuko rose an eyebrow; and is kind of irritated at the author for makeing this a song fic. He blinked a couple of times before she continued. "So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a right hand woman for your charge d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out So what-cha wish?

I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long,

no doubt Well, all you gotta do is say so- and oh

Mister Zuko, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Zuko blinked and sighed.

"You got the job. The room you are currently staying in will be yours perminitly and try to find something else to wear." Seemed like a strange first order.

"Is that an order sir?" He turned and sighed.

"Yes. That is an order." She saluted him and went to find something else to wear. Something that'll match everyone else.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't run it through spell check! omg. Both the songs so far are from ALADDIN:D weee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Omg I don't own avatah. **

Iroh walked by Zuko's room and saw Chan looking through his clothes.

"What are you doing in here? Zuko will get mad." Chan looked at him and grinned.

"Zuko told me to find clothes that look like fire nation clothes. So I'm looking through his clothes. I might make these pants into a skirt if I can. Or maybe I'll try to-"

"Chan, please don't take his clothes; I might be able to help you find some. I'm sure there has to be something for you to wear." She closed up his dresser; with Abu on her shoulder; she followed him. "I don't see anything wrong with what your wearing. Sure; it isn't fire nation clothing, but you aren't a fire bender."

"That's why she needs fire nation clothing." They turned and saw Zuko. Leaning on the arch of the door. "I won't have my right hand able to throw the earth. She either learns to bend fire; or she sleeps in the rain. new order; forget the clothing; just learn to fire bend." He left her; she turned to Iroh uneasily.

"He wants me to fire bend?" Iroh nodded.

"Fear not. I'll teach you. I taught him all he knows." Chan bowed as a thank you; he told her that she needn't thank him.

Later that day they went on deck so she could practice her basics.

"They are your greatest weapons." Iroh explained as she lessoned. "I do hope your not as impatient as my nephew. Anything worth doing is worth doing right. Let us begin." She went through each of the drills Iroh put her through; and when he said she was doing fine; she asked him if she could try again. "Why?" He would ask. "Your already doing so well."

"I want to do better than _well_. I might have to fight as a fire bender; but at least I'll be able to fight." Iroh smiled; and wished his nephew would take his bending as serious as she did.

A couple of hours later; Iroh and Chan were training; when Zuko told her he wanted to train. He was wearing his training uniform; Chan stopped her own training; looked at him and whistled.

"good!" Iroh smiled. "You can train with Chan." Chan could admit she was nervous; she had only been training for a few hours; but she thought it would be fun to face off against Zuko.

"No." That brought her spirit down. "Uncle; I didn't intend for you to train her at all."

"How else was she to learn Zuko?"

"She'd have to teach herself. That's what I intended."

"Don't be like that Zuko; you wanted her to learn; did you not?"

"That was my order."

"Then think of it like this. If I teach her; she'll learn faster than she would on her own. By the time we get to the next island she will be ready to fight if necessary."

"Oh I don't want her to fight." Chan could stay silent no longer; she shouted at him.

"And why the hell not?" Zuko crossed his arms and gave her a smartass look.

"Your a woman. Wemon can't fight. Wemon are only good for bearing children and doing the chores." Iroh shook his head miserably. Chan narrowed her eyes.

"You say that.But you know just as well as I do that I'm faster; and stronger than you!"

"Oh really?" She could hear the irritation in his voice. She smirked.

"I'll bet I'm stronger too! Unlike you; I've been taking these lessons Iroh has been giving me seriously. You however; just do them, and when you grow bored you move on. Without truly mastering them."

"Are you saying your better?"

"Yeah. I am." She smirked. "If you weren't so dim you would have known that." She saw his eyes narrow; and his fists lit on fire.

"Oh that's it!" Chan grinned; she had enraged the dragon!

Zuko shot some fire at her from his feet; and sent a stream of fire from his finger tips. When the fire cleared;he saw she was gone. He looked and couldn't find her. She was were it was impossible for him to find her. Behind him. The second he felt her hand on his spine; he tried to turn and fight; but she kept to his back and loured him into a spiral. Iroh just watched; waiting to see if what he had been teaching her paid off.Zuko fell into the spiral; and was hit by a blast of flames. He was knocked to the deck; starring up at the red evening sky. Chan smiled down at him proudly. Zuko rose to his feet and pouted.

"I didn't want you to be better than me." He growled angrily. "Go below deck and don't come back until I say so!" Chan nodded and went below deck; trying to find something to entertain herself. She walked into the hull and saw the soldiers playing a board game; and then turning to face her once they heard her come in.

"Ello!" She greeted happily. Raising a hand in the air to show she was greeting them. They rose a hand back and continued on with their game. She approached them with little to no caution. "Is he always so uptight?" They nodded.

"This is a good day for him." One of the pointed out. "You don't ever want to see him on a bad day."

"That boy is wound tighter than a piano wire." Chan sighed. "Of course; it beats stealing." She sat on a barrel next to them and watched the game.

That night; she walked on deck and leaned over the side. Abu sat with her as she tried to fix the collar Zuko forced her to wear. It had a red gem on a black lace base thing that hooked in the back; which immediately made her his right hand woman. Her hair was put up in fire nation female fashion; which she hated. Earlier; Iroh had found her an imperial robe which wemon wore in the fire nation palace. It used to be Zuko's mother when she was alive; which made Chan feel uncomfortable about wearing it. The entire outfit however bothered her. When she looked down at her reflection in the water below the ship; she wondered who it was starring back at her. The only thing about her that was her true element; were her eyes and hair. Other than that she was completely fire nation.

"Excuse me; Miss Chan?" Chan turned around and saw Lt. Ryoku smiling at her. "The men want to tell you something below. In the hull. Please come." Chan nodded and followed Ryoku down to where the others were. They all stood there smiling.

"We were just thinking.." A soldier named Kii spoke up for the rest of them. "Your Zuko's right hand woman and all; and in a way. Your like us.." He paused; and then smiled. "soo..."

"Consider yourself at home.  
Consider yourself one of the family.  
We've taken to you so strong.  
It's clear we're going to get along.  
Consider yourself well in  
Consider yourself par to the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares?..What ever we've goin we share" Captain Yiing sang to her. Putting his arm around her neck and nearly crushing her windpipe.

"If it should chance to be  
We should see  
Some harder days  
Empty larder days  
Why grouse?  
Alsyas a-chance we'll meet  
Somebody  
To foot the bill  
Then the drinks are on the house!" Another soldier bursted in; smacking her gently on the back. Chan smiled as he pulled her from Yiing's grasp and asked her to take off that hair tie. She hid and her hair fell back into it's rightful place. She set it on a table before another soldier grabbed her arm.

"Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss,  
For after some consideration, we can state...  
Consider yourself  
One of us!  
Consider yourself..."

"at home?" Chan answered; happy to have them already accepted her. They spun her around; causing her robe to revel her thin ankles.

"Consider yourself..."

"One of the family!"

"We've taken to you.."

"So strong!"

"Consider yourself at home...  
We've taken to you so strong.  
Consider yourself well in...  
There isn't a lot to spare  
If it should chance to be  
We should see  
Some harder days  
Empty larder days --  
Why grouse?Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody  
To food the bill --  
Then the drinks are on the house!  
Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration, we can state...  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!" Her hair was no longer perfectly strait as she had gotten it before; and now it was flying everywhere with the fun she was having with all the others.She had not been accepted before as a part of a family.

"There isn't a lot to spare.  
Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity.  
There's a cup-o'-tea for all  
Only it's wise to be handy wiv a rolling pin  
When the landlord comes to call  
Consider yourself our mate  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself  
One of us...  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!  
If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,Empty larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.  
Consider yourself at home."

"Consider yourself one of the family.  
We've taken to you so strong.  
It's clear we're going to get along.  
Consider yourself well in.  
Consider yourself part of the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares?  
Whatever we've got we share.  
If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,  
Empty larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.  
Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!" Chan laughed as all the guys welcomed her as one of them; it was unlike anyone to like her so much they'd take her in no matter what her past was like.

**

* * *

consider yourself- oliver twist. Origonally it had alot of words but not this time. I cut them out to make it shorter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Omg I don't own avatah. **

"Get up!" A voice scolded her; she shifted in her sleep; trying it get the voice to stop. She opened her eyes and saw it was Zuko.That night; she had not slept in her imperial dress; but in her underwear. Which caused him to turn bright red when she rose from the bed. "Get dressed! Were going to check the island for the Avatar. Hurry up!" He left the room so she could quickly get dressed. Which is what she did; she put on her robe and all the golden jewelry Zuko wanted her to wear. She had to make herself fit for a king. That..or a banished Prince. It took her an hour to get ready; which really ticked Zuko off. "I told you to hurry!" Zuko scolded her when she finally was ready to go. She growled and told him sarcastically that she was sorry she took so long. Zuko had her walk beside his Rhino; and as they entered the town; Chan got her revenge.

"Make way for Prince Zuko

Say hey! It's Prince Zuko" She sang out as they walked through the market place. "Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to meet his eye!" Zuko glared down at her with Irritation; she smiled with satisfactory. "Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Zuko! Fabulous he!

Zuko

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday salaam

The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Zuko!

Mighty is he!

Zuko

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Zuko

He's got seventy-five golden camels

Purple peacocks

He's got fifty-three

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Zuko! Handsome is he, Zuko

That physique! How can I speak

Weak at the knee

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your vein and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Zuko!

There's no question this Zuko's alluring

Never ordinary, never boring

Everything about the man just plain impresses

He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!

He's about to pull my heart asunder!

And I absolutely love the way he dresses!" Even though the song was flattering to him; he found it irritating. She sang with Sarcasticness. Everyone could tell that.

"Stop it." He growled at her; but she didn't.

"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys

And to view them he charges no fee

He's generous, so generous

He's got slaves, he's got servants and soldiers

Proud to work for him

we bow to his whim love serving him

we're just lousy with loyalty to Zuko! Prince Zuko!

Prince Zuko!

Amorous he! Zuko

Heard your ladies were a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for prince Zuko!" Zuko got off his Rhino and tied a bandanna around her mouth tightly; and tied her arms together with rope.

"You shut up!" He scolded. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He threw her at one of his soldiers and told him to take her back to the ship and lock her in her room. The chosen soldier nodded and took her back to the ship. She had to be drug back like a misbehaving child being taken back to the house. The soldier apologized to her once he got her onto the ship and into her room. He untied the bandanna from her mouth so she could respond.

"It's fine." She told him. He left her be; and she tried to undo the rope on her wrists with her teeth. Once that was accomplished; the rope fell to the floor and she tried to find a way out. _yeah.._she thought to herself smugly._I've never escaped anything before._ She crawled out her window and grabbed onto the windowsill of the room beside her; and kept pulling herself across. It was at that time that she wished she was a water-bender. So she could just bend the water to help her; but she wasn't. So; she tried to climb up the sill using her arm strength; from when she had to climb on the side of buildings to escape the soldiers at the market place. She glanced through the window before climbing in; the room was completely empty; so she climbed in and looked around the room. It had a fire nation insignia hanging on the wall; and a desk with a candle burning. A note book sat there alone; which caused her curiosity to arise and made her want to look in it. But she could hear them coming; fright arose in her quickly; causing her to grab the book and run. She found a nice hiding place in the hull where they would never find her. What he would do to her if he found out she was able to climb out of her room at will would be horrible; he would lock her in a cell where it would be a bit more difficult to escape; a cold cell. She opened the notebook and opened it. It was Zuko's journal as she could tell from reading it further down. He wrote down all the anger and frustration he was having. One day he wrote how close he was to finding the avatar; and soon; that became all it was. She flipped the pages until she found a couple of days ago when she first met him:

_A strange girl fell out of the sky today. She was running from the police in the market place; and had a monkey at her side. Uncle Iroh insisted she stay with us, but I don't want her to. Her name is Chan..I think..and she is from a town in the desert; that's what uncle Iroh said anyway. He wanted me to make her my right hand; but she can't even fire bend! not a real big surprise; considering that she is from the earth kingdom. Actually..she is a lot more like a boy than a girl. Any girl I've met so far wouldn't jump out off of a market stand and land right in my arms. She is actually kind of cute. _

"I told you to lock her up!" she could hear Zuko bellowing down the hall.

"I did!" The soldier told him; Chan tried to remain quiet; but soon; after Zuko had spotted her with his journal; he ordered they catch her. She dropped the journal and started running; dodging him and his soldiers, and they were quickly on her trail. The ship had left the port and was now in the middle of the ocean. Chan; and the soldiers and Zuko; ran onto deck. Zuko and his soldiers could only watch as Chan's foot reached the railing and soon went flying off. She started yelling soon she fell in the ocean. Zuko and his soldiers ran to the side of the deck in time to see the splash.

* * *

**Truth be told I'm lazy right now. So don't nag at me about the spelling :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: Omg I don't own avatah. **

She plunged deeper into the sea as Zuko's soldiers stumbled over each other to save her. It wasn't the smartest thing on her part; but it got her out of Zuko's grasp, but into a new grasp; the grasp of a watery-grave. That was when it rolled through her mind..she wondered..did Zuko plan to save her? The crew members maybe; but did Zuko? He never acted like he cared; while at the same time he probably didn't.

They watched as they lost sight of her body in the water. Zuko's crew paniced and tried to find a way to get her out. Zuko clenched his fists and started shedding himself of his armor.

"Be ready with a rope!" He ordered. They all nodded and watched as Zuko dove in after her. After that they scrambled for a rope. Zuko pushed his way through the water; searching for her. He could see her long brown hair flying wildly in the water; so he swam towards it. She looked only half conscious. He grabbed her by her arm and swung her around so he had a hold of her. _Damn her.._Zuko thought as he swam for the surface; which seemed so far away. He felt her arms around his neck tighten; and hold on for dear life.

His crew waited to see if Zuko would come back. They all hoped he'd come back with Chan; and no one would be lost at sea. The ship had stopped to wait for them; and soon; they saw Zuko's head come up from the ocean; with Chan hanging onto his neck. Zuko swam with one free hand to the rope they had dropped into the ocean; and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Bring up the rope!" someone yelled on deck. The rope began to come back onto the deck; and as it did, Chan coughed some water back into the ocean. Zuko put his foot on the railing of the deck and fell onto the deck. Letting Chan go and coughing himself. His uncle ran to his side as the others surrounded both him and Chan. Chan was catching her breath along with Zuko; Zuko had been looking down at the deck; and then up at Chan. As if as quick as Chan's fall; he grew mad.

"You-" She could see fire in his eyes ignite. He stood up and went to attack her; but his uncle held him back. "You ruined my mom's dress! Ruined it!" It was true; the dress was almost completely ruined. The salt water had ruined it. "I let you wear my mom's dress and you go and ruin it! It isn't yours so what do you care? Go ahead and ruin it! Ruin the only thing I've got to hold onto of my mom!" Chan saw Zuko struggle away from his uncle; and just look at Chan. He didn't say anything else; he just stormed off to his room; dripping wet. Iroh watched his nephew walk off; and then went to Chan's aid.

"He hates me..right?" Iroh was quiet; normally he'd say "No Chan, he doesn't hate you." But this time he just didn't know. Zuko's mom was the only one who understood his pain. Having to fight for everything; his mother understood it. Zuko's mom was almost his best friend.

"Chan, maybe you should go change. Go grab a hot bath or something. I'll talk to him." Chan nodded and scrambled to her feet.

Iroh knocked on Zuko's door.

"Go away." Zuko boomed at him. His voice cracked. Iroh sighed and opened the door anyway. Zuko was changing out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones. "I said go away."

"Chan thinks you hate her."

"I do." Zuko snapped at his uncle. Grabbing onto his pony tail and reining the water out of it. "I risk my life for that damned woman and she goes and ruin the only thing of mom's that I've got left." Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder; in hopes that he will calm down and hear him out.

"She didn't mean to. Zuko; she wouldn't have if she had a-"

"a-what? A choice? She's the one that jumped into the ocean! I didn't tell her to! No one told her to!"

"Zuko the girl was running away; you scared her and she ran, that is her natural reaction to someone chasing her." Iroh protested. Zuko wasn't hearing him out like he wanted; when Zuko get's angry; he knows that Zuko thinks whatever he says is right and the other person is wrong, even when it isn't. Zuko stayed quiet; and soon Iroh found it useless to talk to him. Soon; Iroh just left Zuko to be alone like he wanted.

When he exited the room; he saw Chan wearing her earth kingdom clothes; and holding the dress in her arms.

"Can I- talk to him I mean?" Iroh looked back at the door; then at Chan.

"I don't think so. He's mad, and he says things he doesn't mean when he's mad; so I think it would be best to stay clear of him until he cools off." Chan was silent; then nodded. Iroh walked off to grab himself a cup of tea; but when he offered some to Chan; she shook her head. Chan looked at the door and sighed; then walked back to her room and decided to leave Zuko be.

Zuko sat infrount of his candles meditating.The flame of his anger had cooled; but not much. He wondered to himself if he had overreacted or not; while at the same time he knew that he didn't. His mother was the only person who understood Zuko's having to fight harder than anyone to get what he wanted. While Azula; like Ozai; had gotten what she wanted when she wanted and never had to fight for it. He always seemed to fall behind; Azula was stronger than him; she was smarter and Ozai liked her better. His mother was always someone whom he could cry to and wouldn't be called weak. It was times like these he wished he could turn to her and ask her what to do at this point. He wanted to have her treat him like her baby boy again; and hear that things won't turn out as bad as they seem. His uncle was good company but his uncle was neutral. Zuko and his mother were one in the same; Azula and Ozai were one in the same; while Iroh was in both sides. He had to fight sometimes; while at the same time it worked out easily. Now; it seemed less about the dress; and more about missing his mother.

Chan sat in her room with the dress put away in the wardrobe. It wasn't as ruined as Zuko thought it was; but still she could understand why she was hated by him now. She never felt so afraid of any one person before. Some of her was still shaken up about the near drowning; which was what some of that fear was. She had skipped out on the hot bath that Iroh said that would be nice; it did sound nice but not what she wanted. Zuko probably only saved her because of his mother's dress; but somehow; that didn't seem like it to her.If that was the case; she wondered if he would just have taken the dress with him instead of Chan too. But he took her and the dress. So she thought he wanted to save her. Whatever the reason; he saved her; and now he was mad.

**

* * *

yay I finally updated :D only 2 more weeks and 4 more days of school left!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: Omg I don't own avatah. **

Chan and Iroh were training on deck in the twilight. Chan had made progress while training; and she and Azula shared a quality strangely. Both of them wouldn't stop training until they were better than the best. Iroh still surpassed her; but she still learned from him. Zuko came onto deck and told his uncle it was his turn to train. Chan instantly stopped and sat beside Iroh. As if he had told her to stop and do so. She was still slightly afraid of him. Zuko trained and Chan watched; at the end of his training; Iroh wanted Chan and Zuko to face off again.

"Oh, no I-" Chan protested; not wanting Zuko to hate her more.

"Chan; I want you and Zuko to fight; I want to compare your progresses." After more arguing; Chan finally agreed to train with Zuko. She got into a stance; and so did he. They waited for the other one to make the first move; when neither one moved; Zuko shot the first attack; which Chan deflected quickly. Brining her leg into the sky and sending a stream of fire towards him; he guarded himself from it; and it went on like that for a while. Both of them dodging each other's attacks. Chan stuck to the basics; while Zuko tried to knock her onto the deck without the basics. Thinking he was passed that.

Soon; Chan had brought him into a spiral; and with one swift punch; sent him flying up; and slamming back down onto the deck. Zuko rose from the deck slowly; wincing at every movement. She had beaten him again. Why was it he tried so hard and still failed? He stood up but refused to lose; he kept fighting until he was unable to move. He could hear his mother telling him what he already knows. _Your someone who keeps fighting...even though it's hard..._ Zuko slammed is fist on the deck in frustration.

"Why..?" He asked them aloud. "Why can't I ever win?"

"Zuko.." Chan tried to approach him; but Iroh shook his head at her. Approaching him while he was in that state of rage was like approaching a hunting lion. Not a good idea. Chan stayed back; heading Iroh's warning about Zuko's rage. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Leave me alone!" He shot fire at Chan; she wasn't expecting it so it knocked her to the deck. "I'm worthless! I know! I don't know however why Azula is so much stronger than me in everything and I'm so weak!" He took off for his room again; leaving Chan to scramble to her knees and watch him run off.

"Chan-Chan please don't hold it against him." Iroh spoke up; helping her onto her legs. "He means well. His childhood was filled with defeat and feeling of rejection. If I had been thinking I wouldn't have made you two fight against each other."

"Is it something I did?" Chan asked softly; a bit afraid of her new home. Iroh shook his head.

Abu had been looking through Zuko's things for no apparent reason; he was looking for either something to eat; or something to play with. When he heard the door slam in the room; he dashed under the bed and hid. Zuko stormed through his room; letting off anger and frustration. Punching his pillow and trying not to burn everything in his room. He threw himself down on his bed like a child and had a temper tantrum. Abu climbed out his window and across to Chan's room; even he was afraid of Zuko and he didn't know why he was so mad.

Chan walked by his room and could hear him thrashing around. She wanted to go and tell him she was sorry; but she was still scared of him. Even though she could fight him and win; he was intimidating. She stood outside his door and looked at it strangely. She was trying to decide wether or not she wanted to try. She pressed the door open; and saw him pouting on his bed; glaring up at the celine. It was too late; because he had noticed her. This was the point of no return.

"What?" He sharply asked. Looking from her back up to the celine. "Haven't gotten enough yet? Still want to beat me?"

"Zuko I'm sorry..I didn't think you'd get so mad over it." But all he did was look at her; and turn his head away from her; unable to look at her. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"No." He told her point blank. "Not really. Talking to you about it would do as much good as talking to Azula about it. No good at all."

"I don't know who Azula is; but I'm sure that if you talked to me-"

"That what? I'd feel better? I doubt that." Chan hesitated in the doorway; but finally go the nerve to close the door and stand beside his bed. "Will you just leave me alone?"

"No." She answered point blank. "I won't. Not until you tell me what is the big deal about this Azula person and why you threw a fit over Azula being better."

"She's always been better!" Zuko shouted at her out of frustration. He didn't even know he was saying it until it had already been said; so now he had no choice to follow through with it. "Azula is my sister."

"Ok. I'm listening." He didn't know why; but after he slipped hat she was always better; everything kept coming out. He kept wanting to stop telling her all there was to say; but he couldn't. It was like when someone get's stabbed in the stomach and blood gushes out of their mouths; it is unable to be stopped once started sooner or later; all the blood is out and the person is dead. That was similar to what Zuko was saying; he kept telling her all there was to say; and wanting to stop. Over time; Chan moved from standing; to sitting on his bed. After he finished explaining it all; he waited for what she had to say; and what she had to say was:

"Cultivate your hunger before you idealize. Motivate your anger to make them all realize. Climbing the mountain, never coming down. Break into the contents, never falling down." funny thing was; he knew how to reply; this is a songfic anyway. 

"My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve, Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door. A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care. Waiting is wasting for people like me. "

"Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. " Chan rested beside Zuko on his bed; this was the only time so far that they've sung together; and Zuko wasn't half bad. "You say, "Dreams are dreams. I ain't gonna play the fool anymore." "

"You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down. Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom. Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing. "

"You still are blind, if you see a winding road, 'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see."

"Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.."

"Zuko..I know it must be hard to have to struggle for all you want; but- but that doesn't make you worthless; or anything." There was silence between them; before Chan spoke up again. "The dress isn't as ruined as you thought."**

* * *

omg yes. Yes. The song is "WIND" The ending theme to Naruto. :D**


End file.
